The dark alley of woe
by Mossmaster
Summary: A short "could have been" story about two of the Twilight characters.


The rain, which had been pouring down for days and caused agony on the people in the alley, continued to teem down and drown the city in a brown sludge. All the happy and laughing people that just a moment ago filled the streets had now made their escape from the darkness that slowly devoured the sunlight. The prophets of woe began to awake. This was their time. His time. He used to sit in the entrance of the alley and observe all the happy people passing by with a sadness in his eyes. They were passing by like a lost wind from the past. He hadn't always been like this, an alcoholic.

His skin was still hurting a little from the small dose of sunlight he had received but the rags on his body were soaking wet. Only here, he thought. Only here can the sunlight and the rain work together in an eternal cycle. He had made his way back into the alley as soon as the sun had bid farewell and now began the struggle to find something drinkable to survive the demons of the night. He went to the little corner, which he referred to as his, and pulled out a half-full bottle and raised it towards his cracked lips. The taste made him pull a mournful grimace and his empty belly did all it could to show its dissatisfaction. With a struggle only a broken man could understand, he sat down and pulled the hood over his head and closed his eyes, and slowly the darkness consumed him.

He stood in the doorway with eyes fixed at his daughter who had just arrived home from school and was now asleep on the bed. He walked with a light steep toward her and with a father's tender hand he gently brushed away the hair which had fallen down on her face.

"Bella", he whispered. "It's time to wake up. I've just finished cooking dinner."

Bella turned around and her body stretched in a way which reminded about a feline on the steppe of Africa. She slowly opened her eyes and watched him with a big smile.

"Aw, I had this wonderful dream", she mourned.

"You will have to get back too it when it's time", he answered and smiled.

He watched his daughter and in her, he saw himself. She had his nose and mouth, no doubt about it. Her mother had contributed with some good genes for those deep and intelligent eyes which were now looking at him in a lenient way.

"Let's go Bella", he said as he started to walk toward the kitchen where the smell made his belly roar.

The lake was like a mirror as the boat slowly cruised forward. The green bucket contained five fishes that were waiting for the frying pan at home. Two belonged to him and three were Bella's. He found it discomforting having to disengage the fishes from the hook as Bella wouldn't touch them. She didn't like holding a fish even though they had been out fishing many time by now.

I wonder if a father finds a son more pleasing, he thought to himself but discarded the thought instantly. God had blessed him with a beautiful little girl and he would never be ungrateful for that gift.

"Bella", he screamed. "You got something!"

The float bobbed up and down a few times before disappearing into the deep and cold water of the lake. Bella twitched as if she had been awaken from a dream and pulled the rod with all of her strength. A little silver colored fish flew in a curve across the air and landed right in his face. For a brief moment, he felt anger raising from within but as soon as he laid his eyes on his daughter, laying in the boat full of laughter, the heart of the father melted and they both laughed all the way home.

"Charlie!"

A distant sound echoed in his head.

"Charlie wake up", an unnatural voice commanded.

He sat up with a twitch as the dream poured of him. A dark figure appeared in front of him. The darkness made it impossible to identify the person which was now crunching before him.

"I find it sad seeing you like this", the person whispered unobtrusive.

The voice carried traces of sorrow with an animalistic sound, but he instantly recognized it.

"Jacob", he answered in surprise. "My God it must have been at least fifteen years?"

"Eighteen", Jacob quickly replied.

He tried to stand up but the poison in his system made it impossible for the body to obey his brain's commendation. Instead he sat back and fumbled for the bottle. Jacob observed him with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm just passing through but I could smell your scent miles away", Jacob said.

"Bella?" He replied with old eyes filled with hope and expectations.

"Nothing", Jacob answered with a sigh. "I have searched for her for years without getting any closer."

How long has it been since he last saw his daughter? He couldn't remember any more.

"I guess I had a false hope about you being in a better condition. That you would have been able to help me search for her," Jacob said with a tone in his voice which couldn't be misunderstood.

For the first time in years he felt ashamed. Who was he nowadays? A wrath started to build up as the blood made his temple pound. His hands started to shake in anger as he went into an outburst:

"Who the hell you think you are?", he screamed. "Who are you to judge me?"

Jacob rose gracefully and slowly began to walk out of the alley.

"Goodbye Charlie", he said with sadness in his voice. "I don't think we will see each other again."

Jacobs's word echoed in his head as he fumbled for the bottle at his side. He threw it with all of his strength as he shouted:

"We are all in the gutter!"

The bottle smashed into the wall behind Jacob and a stinky fluid colored his coat. He slowly turned around and just before leaving the alley he replied:

"But some of us are looking at the stars."


End file.
